Rough and Hot
by fireswordgirl
Summary: some yummy SuFin for your enjoyment


Rough and Hot

* * *

Landonia and Sealand had just left the house to go play with the other micronations.  
"Have fun you two," Finland called after them as they ran down the nation avenue to the soccer field.  
As soon as the children were out of sight, Tino grinned, shut the door and locked it firmly. This was going to be fun.  
First, he peeked into Sweden's workshop. The bigger man was busy turning carving a detailed design into the leg of a grand table, it would be at least a half hour before he came out of his creative trance.  
The closet of the bedroom he slept in when he stayed at this house held not just normal clothes but also all the materials for his plan.  
He pulled out scented candles, a lighter, nearly a dozen extra pillows, and two bottles of vodka. And a dress shirt he'd snatched from his lover's closet.  
Stripping, he dug out the specially made white lace panties that Estonia had helped him find two weeks ago while shopping for Latvia. The very idea of Latvia trying to go all the way with Sealand, the boy was nearly his son, was so crazy that Tino had to smile. Latvia was such a little sweetheart when it came to love.  
Slipping on the garment made him feel sexy, risky and kinda slutty. Putting on the shirt, he looked at himself in the large mirror and blushed. He did look like a slut, he bit his lower lip several times, mussed his hair slightly and began the preparations.  
When the candles were lit, the pillows arranged in just the right way, and he'd taken a few settling swigs of vodka, the delicate nation headed downstairs.  
Berwald was still intent on his carving, and he would be completely surprised.  
"Ruotsi, are you very busy?" He purred in a sultry voice that sent visible shivers down the bigger man's back,  
Turning, Berwald's mouth fell open and the whittling tools dropped from his hands.  
"F'nl'nd, T'no- wh't..."  
"Like what you see, Ber-Ber? What do you say to having us some fun?"  
Tino could tell Berwald was all for jumping him and ravishing the smaller man into a begging mess right there on the floor. But he crooked a finger at his lover and turned for the stairs.  
The bedroom smelled of his carefully selected candles and Tino walked, hips swaying, to the bed. He grabbed the opened bottle of vodka and took two more hits. The alcohol would dull the pain of what was to come.  
And he knew the pain would have to happen, Berwald was nearly twice his size and no matter how much stretching had occured before penetration, the older nation still filled him so much that Finland felt he would be torn in two with each thrust.  
Berwald walked into the room, shut the door, stripped away his woodworking apron, yanked off his socks and removed his shirt.  
Turning to face Tino, he studied the smaller man's vulnerable body and the bottles of vodka.  
"H'w do ya do it? M'ke me w'nt ya h't and sl'ck ar'und mah f'ng'rs an c'ck?"  
Tino winked and beckoned for him.  
Berwald pushed him down on the bed, undid the shirt buttons and teased one of the smaller man's nipples with one hand while the other crept up the insides of Tino's thighs.  
He smirked as his rough skinned fingers met the lace and hooked his index finger in the garment's waist band.  
In one swift motion, he slid the panties off and pushed a finger into his companion.  
Tino cried out in pleasured pain but Berwald silenced him with a rough biting kiss.  
"Shh, s've yer scr'ams fer the r'al th'ng."  
Tino bit his lip as his lover moved his mouth to suckle at his collarbone and added a second finger.  
Tears sprung to his eyes as the third finger slid into place.  
"I'm so s'rry T'no, b't I d'n't w'nt ta k'll ya d'ing it." The whispered apology was a familiar one, Tino had heard it often.  
The stretching hurt as much as getting an arrow yanked out of his back. Soon, all Tino could do was rake his nails along Berwald's back and whimper.  
Then the fingers left and something hot and leaking slid into place.  
Tino clamped his walls around Berwald, crying in pleasure as the tip of the bigger man's length brushed his prostate.  
A rough skinned hand gripped Tino's own erection and began to pump him in tempo with the thrusts.  
The balance of agony and euphoria was rough and hot. It was the kind of fucking that left Tino weak, feverish and unable to stand for at least two days.  
But, it was worth the suffering because it let his partner be who he'd been born to be. A fierce death and sex machine, a warrior. The kind of man who would have reason to pull an arrow out of his lover's back.  
When the heat of his orgasm broke, Tino caught that half mad Viking gleam in Berwald's usually somber blue eyes.  
With a snarl, the former war machine painted his prey's insides white.  
Then, slowly, Berwald's war lust faded and he stroked Tino's hair and whispered soothingly in his native tounge as he pulled out.  
"H'w're yah d'in'?"  
Tino tried sitting up and felt the expected wave of nausea and pain.  
"Not too good, my back hurts as bad as the time you had to yank that arrow out of me."  
Berwald groaned miserably and buried his face in his hands.  
"I h'te it wh'n I do th's ta yah." He mumbled in a voice full of self loathing.  
Tino smiled and tugged Berwald's hands away.  
"I don't mind the pain, besides, I love it when you're rough and hot inside me. And I love you, Berwald. More than you can imagine."  
"I l've yah too, T'no."

* * *

Yay! Fluffy ending well, ciao!


End file.
